Chika Suzumiya
'''Chika Suzumiya '''is one of the four heroes summoned to Edea to save the Humas from the threat of the Evila. She was totally oblivious to the fact that she was only a pawn of the King. Personality She is a talkative and popular girl. Her open and direct attitude in dealing with people gained her their goodwill. An overly optimistic and simple person, she is not very intelligent. She is known to train harder than the other heroes. She was frequently jealous as Taishi got closer to Lilith as well. She clearly seems to have the strongest feelings for him of the heroes. When being exposed to the horrors of war for the first time. Chika is the first one to regain her composure and keeps a more level head than the others. She also gives sound advice to her friends on the battlefield too, suggesting she had some potential as a hero after all. Appearance Her short hair is bleached. Her breasts are somewhat lacking, but her slender figure as a sport ace was quite attractive. Suzumiya has brown, healthy-looking skin and a nice, slender body. During the festival of birth, Suzumiya wore a dress with a slit in it, that resembled a China dress. History She was known for being an ace at sports at her old high school. She frequently played on-line games with her friends. Plot After her first taste of war she was captured by the Matar Deus. Relationships Taishi Aoyama - The guy she is in love with, They would hang out often at school. In Edea they share the duty of being on the front lines of the heroes. Taishi frequently makes her angry or jealous with his thoughtless actions. When Taishi panicked and nearly got himself killed in Xaos, Chika was the only one to jump and and try to help him. They both had the misfortune to become prisoners of the Matar Deus after the war. Shuri Minamoto - She was once a rival for Taishi's affections but lost confidence and gave up after a while. After the war and understanding the mistakes they had made, she decides to atone for her mistakes rather than trying to find her friends, which proves to be a very wise decision in the end. But she is always worried about their fate. Shinobu Akamori - She was frequently amused by the battle over Taishi. She was lucky in the aftermath of the war like her best friend. Learning of the horrible fate of her other friends, they take some risks in an attempt to help them. Hiiro Okamura - Chika was frequently annoyed by the fact that Hiiro always got perfect marks in school. In spite of constantly skipping class or not paying attention. She had no problem when he departed on his own after their arrival. She would still get annoyed when his name came up and would act as if she didn't care what happened to him (which wasn't entirely true). When rumors of great heroic deeds were linked to him she would always dismiss it as impossible. Like all the heroes she was stunned when she met him again during the war and saw how powerful he had become. Lilith van Strauss Arclaim - Lilith cast the spell that brought them all to Edea.The first princess of Victorias was clearly attracted to Taishi and the felling was mutual. Chika was constantly jealous of how close they became and frequently punished the oblivious Taishi. Rudolph van Strauss Arclaim - The King who brought them to Edea to save the Humas frim the Evila, or so he said. Like Taishi, she never had any doubts about him and blindly obeyed his orders. But it was clear to those with more sense that he was only using them as disposable pawns. It's unclear though weather Chika has understood and accepted that or not. Vale Kimble - In charge of training the Heroes, he was quite impressed with her work ethic. Unlike the other girls, she was indifferent about his good looks. Nikki - Hiiro's disciple who saved the lives of the heroes during the war, though for a totally self-motivated reason. Ornoth - The member of the Cruel who confronted them in Xaos. He was quite impressed with Chika's skills as a fighter in comparison to Taishi and thought she had real potential. But he could tell they were just pawns of Rudolph and gave them the chance to surrender. Sadly, not all of them had the chance to accept his offer. Teckil Shizaa - A fellow prisoner of the Matar Deus. He hoped they might work together to escape but they were separated almost immediately. He also revealed the true identity of their captor. Avoros Gran Early Evening - The former Demon Lord and leader of the Matar Deus. He captures them as pawns in the war he has planned. Chika was very worried about their absent friends who were in the custody of the Demon Lord. Avoros assured them they would be fine in her care. Chika did not trust his words and they could only place her faith her friends and their ability to survive. He sees a bit of potential in Chika and turns her into an experimental subject. He also uses her to force Taishi's cooperation with them. Abilities She was the most talented of the heroes in terms of physical combat She can use four different elements of attack magic.Category:Fire Attributes Category:Earth Attributes Category:Ice Attributes Category:Light Attributes Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humas Category:Heroes Category:World Traveler